


make it a hurricane

by fangirl6202



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars, Cobb Vanth is Too Pretty for his own Good, Day drinking, Din Djarin is a Flirt, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Era, excessive flirting really, these men are absolute DISASTERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: "Y'know, short of murder, nothing you say while I'm behind this bar is going anywhere." The man said as he began wiping down a glass, looking at him expectedly. "So tell me. What's got you drinking this early?"Din really couldn't think of any reason not to tell him."Haven't had a day off in over a year," he replied, taking a sip of his drink, all the while maintaining eye contact with the silver-haired bartender. "Decided I wanted one."The bartender raised an eyebrow, which would have made Din go into cardiac arrest if he were a weaker man. "And your boss let you?"A cocky smirk found its way to his lips. "He knew better than to argue. I'm the best he's got.""I'm sure you are."
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	make it a hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> It's so fun writing canonically Latinx characters, I just don't see them that often in media. Sure, Din/Pedro are Chilean and I'm Mexican, but still! Finally! 
> 
> That is all, thank you

Din Djarin had been hunting a bounty for almost 2 weeks, crossing too many county lines to keep straight, when he made the rather abrupt decision to take a well-needed day off. Maybe a week. The bounty, an arsonist who wasn’t even good at his damn job, was recovered, Din was paid, and he told Greef he wouldn’t be taking any job for a bit.

The man had lifted an eyebrow, very obviously about to say that that wasn’t up to him, but a slight narrowing of eyes from the hunter shut him up quickly. Din Djarin was a well respected and feared detective-turned-bounty-hunter and rarely made requests for his own gains. His proposal was simple: _Let me go, or you’ll lose my business. We both know you can’t afford that._

With little more than a disgruntled huff from his boss, Din left with a smirk and the urge to drink. He hadn’t been able to get more than slightly buzzed in far too long, and he knew a good bar just a few streets from where he was. 

It wasn’t even noon when Din walked into the _Mos Pelgo Cantina,_ making his way to the bar and hoping to see his regular bartender when he stopped in his tracks. 

Not only was Weequay not there but the most beautiful man Din had ever seen was standing in his place, silver hair catching the light in a way that convinced Din he was an angel. The tight shirt unbuttoned past modesty gave the completely opposite impression though.

Without knowing what else to do, lest he stand three meters away from the bar all day, Din forced himself to move. Never had putting one foot in front of the other seemed such a daunting task. 

"What can I get you, partner?" The man said once Din reached the bar, taking a seat on a stool. The man's thick southern drawl nearly had the bounty hunter moaning, but he managed to keep himself in check. 

"Anything. Just make it tall and strong." He almost added _Like my men,_ but he refrained.

Most people gave him looks of unease or fear when he spoke, he was a man of very little words and less appeasement; this man however nodded with a wise grin, turning his back to him to get his drink started.

Din had no shame in saying he took full advantage of the situation, appreciating how good the man looked in his jeans. 

"I usually advise against drinking spotchka this early in the day," the man said as he poured the blue liquid into a glass. "But you look like you need it; rough day at work?" 

Din couldn't help barking out a laugh as he accepted the glass, letting his fingers graze where the man had held it. "You could say." 

It was obvious the man wanted to hear more, but Din wasn't going to give in that easily. It was how he operated: information wasn't given up easily.

"Y'know, short of murder, nothing you say while I'm behind this bar is going anywhere." The man said as he began wiping down a glass, looking at him expectedly. "So tell me. What's got you drinking this early?" 

Din really couldn't think of any reason not to tell him. What the hell. 

"Haven't had a day off in over a year," he replied, taking a sip of his drink, all the while maintaining eye contact with the man. "Decided I wanted one." 

The bartender raised an eyebrow, which would have made Din go into cardiac arrest if he were a weaker man. "And your boss let you?"

A cocky smirk found its way to his lips. "He knew better than to argue. I'm the best he's got." 

"I'm sure you are," the man said, not subtle at all with how he was looking at him like a meal he wanted to devour. Din wasn’t one to go home with a pretty face so quickly, but for this sinfully attractive bartender, he gladly wanted to make the exception. 

"You know," Din murmured. "I could pay, put myself in a cab, and be back to work before noon."

"Or?"

He leaned forward, letting his voice slip into a lower register. "You can shut the place down so I can fuck you without being interrupted."

A moment. A blink. A shudder. 

"Backstairs. _Now_." 

He grinned as he downed the rest of his drink, watching the man hurry out from behind the bar to flip the sign to say _Sorry! We're Closed!_ and shut the blinds. 

Din was barely halfway up the stairs when a rough calloused hand grabbed his, the man pushing him against the wall and capturing his lips in a kiss full of desperation. He gasped into the man's mouth, kissing him back far more quickly than his ego would have liked. But there was just something about the man that sent his head spinning.

Din didn't know how long they stayed there, how their jackets and shoes ended up sprawled over various steps, but he also didn't care. The bounty hunter was more than happy to follow the man's lead, especially when they finally made it up the stairs and into a bedroom. 

* * *

Din Djarin woke up alone in a large bed, the room completely dark. A bedside table clock showed it was barely 4 but he decided to get up anyways. Even if he wasn't working, he wasn't one to stay in bed all day. At least not alone. 

He found that some clothes had been left out for him, and he slipped them on, relishing in the miracles that were sweatpants and old t-shirts. Having been on the road the better part of two weeks, Din felt like he could appreciate comfortable clothing more. He had just pulled the band tee over his head when a knock landed on the door. 

"You up?" 

"Yes," he called back, and no sooner than he did, the door swung open and he was being tackled. 

Din let out a laugh as the came on and he leaned down to pick up the little five year old clinging onto his leg. “ _Papi! Papi, papi, papi--!”_

"Oh, there you are, Grogu! I missed you." He said, pressing a kiss to his son's curls, genuinely smiling for the first time in weeks. "So much, _mi vida_." 

Gregorio smiled back at him, all missing teeth and love, hugging him as tight as he could. "Daddy and I missed you _this much!_ ” 

Grogu spread his arms out as wide as he could, twirling a bit. "Is that so?" Din laughed, turning around to see his husband leaning against the doorframe, smiling at the scene in front of him. 

"You know we did," Cobb teased, walking over to press a soft kiss to his lips, only breaking it when Grogu made a gagging noise. 

"That is not nice, mister," Cobb Vanth-Djarin said, playfully narrowing his eyes at their son. "I missed him too! You even said so!" 

"I know, but you don't haves to kiss!" Grogu said with too much certainty for a five year old, wrinkling his nose in a way that was all his Daddy.

"Hmm, I don't know, what do you think darlin'?" Cobb asked with an over exaggerated wink. 

"I think we have to," Din said, trying and failing to keep a straight face. "Kissing is a definite must." 

Cobb leaned in again, only for Grogu to wiggle out of their grasp to avoid any cooties. The two men laughed as their son hightailed it out of the room, yelling about germs and lovey-dovey sickness. 

"He takes after you, you know," Cobb remarked with a grin. "It's like having a mini-Din with me all the time." 

"Well I hope he doesn't replace me," Din joked. "Losing my spot to a five year old would wound my pride." 

Cobb laughed and. Din moved forward to kiss him, slower than their earlier ones. Sweeter. Full of love. 

"Thank God Weequay asked you to take his shift today," he spoke against his husband's lips. 

Cobb hummed, pulling back with a sweet smile that made Din go weak at the knees. That smile had been the first thing Din had noticed years ago, when a new Captain straight-from Texas came waltzing into the station as if he had always belonged there. "I’m glad Greef is letting you take a few days off.”

“A few weeks, actually,” Din admitted, rubbing his neck sheepishly, not quite looking his husband in the eyes. “I may have told Greef to not call me for a few...weeks.”

"Din Djarin, you are going to get yourself fired!" Cobb scolded, but Din could see the way his husband's shoulders relaxed, how the grip on his waist loosened. He knew. He knew his profession scared the living hell out of Cobb, and it was about time he did something about it.

"How about a vacation?" He asked suddenly, essentially cutting his husband off. "Just us three. Anywhere you wanna go."

Cobb stared at him a little, jaw working in that way he did when he was debating kissing or killing him. "I...I _do_ have a few personal days." He caught Din's smile and glared at him. "Don't think that gets you off easy, sweetheart." 

Din chuckled, tilting his head up to press a kiss to Cobb's neck, smiling as he felt his husband shudder under him. "I'll let you punish me later, okay? Right now we have a vacation to plan."

"I hate you so much." 

" _Tambien te querio,_ _mesh'la."_

**Author's Note:**

> This is vaguely inspired by Alan Jackson's "It's Five O'clock Somewhere" because I'm a sucker for Dincobb fics based on country songs and because it absolutely slaps
> 
> Don't ask why they live over a bar, or why Cobb is just casually bartending despite being a police captain. Just-- just don't look too deep into this lol 
> 
> I go back to working 12 hour shifts tomorrow so I don't know when I'll be able to write much less upload anything. If I go off-grid for a bit, this is why lol
> 
> Please comment! They really do brighten my day and I've been feeling kind of down lately, so any nice vibes you send my way are appreciated!!! I hope you guys like this one
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
